A Lesson In Love
by sckittenpumpkinfan33
Summary: Surly redneck, Daryl Dixon meets sweet, innocent Beth Greene. At first Daryl thinks he will give the young girl a lesson in dealing with men like him but the tables will turn and instead he'll be the one to be taught.


Beth . Her name was but a whisper on his breath. With eyes closed and his hands roaming all over the back of soft, creamy pale flesh of this woman that was on top of him, her nails digging into his flesh, her panting, their bodies united as one. Gonna ..cum get up .now, he breathed. She was riding him for what seemed forever but it had been just a short time. He had been getting close before they had switched positions. Now with Beth on top he couldn t hold back anymore. He wanted so bad to release himself inside of her but even in his lustful haze he knew that was dangerous. Damn! He knew he should ve brought protection but he wasn t thinking straight. Not with the blonde angel and her tempting kisses. The way her hands made their way over the sinewy flesh of his arms and to his chest, chiseled by grueling hard manual labor. The way her mouth moved over his and their tongues doing a passionate dance, he couldn t resist her. Not at all. She was the epitome of everything that was precious to him and his desire for her was just as intense as hers was for him, though at this moment, his intention was not to make another life but to solidify his own with Beth. Her breathing became shallow and he knew she was on the verge of being sent over the edge. She moaned in response to his request for her to move off of him. Her muscles clenched around him like a vise and he couldn t run the risk anymore, especially after she climaxed. She was in mid stroke when he grabbed her hips and with one movement pulled out of her, shooting his seed all over himself and her just in time. Once their breathing steadied, and they came off of their orgasmic high, blue steel met the blue summer storm of eyes as they looked at each other. Beth sighed just then and put her head on Daryl s shoulder. I m sorry, he said as his arms held her close to his body. Should ve used protection couldn t help it. Beth smiled against his chest. It s ok. I wouldn t have minded, she replied. Daryl sighed. You say that now but what about if it actually happened. What would your Daddy say or Maggie? Daryl moved to get up to clean both of them off while he let Beth contemplate the question he just posed. Beth stiffened. What would happen if she got pregnant from Daryl Dixon? They had only started consummating their physical relationship a couple months ago after several weeks of sneaking around to meet each other in secret. Pure, innocent Beth Greene and surly, redneck Daryl Dixon. A very unlikely pair to say the least. No one in town knew they were an item. Not even Maggie Greene, Beth's older sister or Merle Dixon, Daryl s brother. If anyone knew of their relationship it would be major trouble. Daryl was almost twice the age of Beth but that wasn t the worst of it. He was also brother to Merle Dixon, who was arrested several times for drugs, a womanizer and a man who was dealt a bad hand in life by being a product of his father, Will Dixon, an abusive drug addict and who had a perpetually bad attitude. The Dixon name was associated with everything bad and corrupt. A sweet girl like Beth Greene shouldn t have anything to do with a Dixon. Let alone be in a relationship with one. God forbid having a full blown romantic relationship with one too. Daryl pulled his pants back on and walked down the hall to where his bedroom was in the house that he shared with his wayward brother. Grabbing a towel he came back and sat down with his blonde lover on the raggedy couch and wiped her stomach with the fluffy fabric. I can do it, she said as she slightly brushed his hand as he ran the towel between her legs. Beth cleaned herself off and got up to walk a few steps to where her jeans and blouse were casually strewn on the worn floor. Daryl sat back on the couch and watched her as she slowly put her clothes back on, intently studying her form. She was going to be the death of him and not because her Daddy would get to him if he found out. It was because she was so tempting. She was all he thought about recently. The way her hair fell over her shoulders, to the slight curve of her breasts to the way her ass fit snug against her jeans that looked like they were painted on. Daryl was a man and looked upon her as a man would a woman but it was more than physical with him. She knew him and she was the only one that he allowed himself to open himself up to, if only just a crack. She also treated him with respect and didn t act like he was some feral animal to be feared but rather a human being with feelings. It was also the way she looked at him. Those stormy blue eyes that seemed to reach into his soul whenever he looked at her. The way that she could tell him exactly how she felt without uttering a word. He knew she was falling in love with him and it scared the hell out of him. Why would she love a man like him? When they first started it was more or less just an attraction, a dare more or less. He would teach this Greene girl a lesson in things to not be messed with but as time went on and he spent more time with the petite blonde, he realized that it was actually her that was teaching him a lesson .a lesson in how to love. 


End file.
